La discussion de la nuit étoilée
by lele-35
Summary: Harry vit chez les Dursleys mais alors qu'il se promène, un homme rôde dans les parages...


Debout dans le jardin en train d'étendre le linge, Harry regardait les autres jouer. Dudley n'était pas là, il était allé dormir chez un copain. Harry soupira, ne pourra-t-il jamais s'amuser avec les autres enfants de 7 ans? Parmi les garçons qui jouaient, il reconnut Stéphane, qui était dans la même classe que lui. Un jour il lui avait parlé, mais avait renoncé bien vite, à cause des menaces de Dudley, au plus grand désespoir de Harry, qui sous la colère, était allé reprocher à Dudley qui s'était immédiatement plaint auprès de sa mère:

_ Maman, maman, Harry il me crie dessus parce qu'il a pas de copains!

_ Quoi? Comment oses-tu mettre cela sur le dos de Duddy chéri? Si tu n'as pas d'amis, c'est parce que tu es bizarre, personne ne veut s'approcher de toi! Estime-toi heureux d'avoir un toit où dormir, les bizarres comme toi ne devraient pas en avoir! Gronda Pétunia

Après cela, elle l'avait puni en l'envoyant dans son placard toute la soirée, sans manger autre chose qu'un petit bout de pain dur.

Il revint à la réalité et s'aperçut que les autres rentraient chez eux. En effet, il commençait à faire nuit. Bientôt, plus personne ne fut dehors. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être aller faire un petit tour dans le quartier, rien qu'un tout petit, histoire de se promener, il ne le pouvait jamais à cause de Dudley ou son oncle et sa tante, mais ceux-là avaient l'air occuper à ranger la chambre de Dudley, et ils en auraient pour un petit moment vu le bazar! Après un dernier regard derrière-lui, il abandonna sa corvée pour aller se balader. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un parc. Il y entra et s'assit sur un banc. Il leva la tête et vit quelques étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Harry ne sut combien de temps il était resté comme ça à admirer ce spectacle et aurait pu rester encore longtemps comme ça mais un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter brutalement. Il commençait à faire sombre, et ne voyait pas très bien. Il entendit une voix rauque:

_ Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour se promener?

Il se demanda s'il devait répondre, on lui avait dit de ne jamais adresser la parole à un inconnu, enfin on avait dit ça à Dudley mais il avait écouté. Finalement il scruta la silhouette dans le noir qui lui parlait, ce qui rendait d'ailleurs la situation encore plus inquiétante mais répondit:

_ Je... je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il se leva mais l'Homme l'en empêcha et parla d'une voix douce:

_ Attends, tu n'es pas obligé, si tu veux je te raccompagnerais.

Harry commença à paniquer, c'était exactement le genre de situation de kidnapping d'enfant, car bien qu'il avait 7 ans, les parents de Dudley avaient sans cesse répéter cela, et Harry avait pris ces conseils pour lui aussi. Il déclina l'offre:

_ Non merci, je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi...

_ Je t'excuserai à ton oncle et ta tante.

Harry s'étonna, cet homme savait qu'il habitait chez son oncle et sa tante, mais il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix dans leur quartier. Peut-être les espionnait-il afin de mieux préparer son plan pour enlever Harry. Il commença à paniquer encore plus mais l'Homme s'approcha, et comme par magie, les lampadaires s'allumèrent, révélant le visage de l'inconnu. Il avait les cheveux couleur miel, et les yeux ambres, presque dorés et paraissait fatigué. Sa peur s'envola d'un seul coup sans qu'il sache pourquoi et il accepta:

_ D'accord... mais alors pas trop longtemps!

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-il

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le banc et Harry retourna à ses étoiles. L'homme les regarda aussi et parla d'une voix mal assurée:

_ Regardes, tu vois ici, c'est l'étoile Sirius. Elle est sur la constellation du grand chien.

Harry regarda fixement l'étoile que le monsieur lui montrait, et dit:

_ Sirius? Cela me dit quelque chose... j'ai sûrement déjà entendre parler de cette étoile... dit Harry

_ Oui... peut-être... répondit l'homme qui avait l'air mal à l'aise

Harry observa longuement l'étoile avant de demander soudainement:

_ Comment vous appelez-vous?

_ Rémus, et toi tu es Harry. Répondit-il

_ Oui. Répondit-il même si c'était une affirmation.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Rémus ordonne:

_ Bon, maintenant je crois qu'il vaut mieux rentrer, sinon chez toi ils vont s'inquiéter!

_ Je ne pense pas, ils doivent surtout contents. Contredit Harry

_ Content de te voir disparaître? Je ne pense pas!

_ Oh que si, si vous saviez ce qu'il font! Ils me répètent toujours que la meilleure chose pour eux serait de me voir disparaître! En même temps, c'est vrai que si je disparaissais, ça ne changera rien au monde!

_ Il ne faut pas dire ça, chacun à son importance dans le monde! Chacun ajoute un petit fil au fonctionnement du monde! Et je suis sûr que tu feras de grandes choses plus tard! Et puis... Harry, si tu disparaissais, tu peux être sûr que cela affecterait au moins une personne!

_ Ah oui? Et qui? Demanda Harry

_ Moi. Répondit simplement Rémus

Harry le regarda bouche-bée et lui demanda:

_ Vous me connaissez?

_ Oui. Je... j'étais un ami de tes parents..., c'était des personnes formidables!

Harry ne sut quoi dire tellement il était étonné. Cet homme connaissait ses parents? Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi un étrange sentiment de familiarité s'était installé dés qu'il l'avait vu...

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la maison et Rémus sonna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit brutalement dévoilant l'oncle Vernon:

_ TOI! Comment as-tu osé partir? Et en plus, sans finir ta corvée! Tu seras puni!

_ Monsieur, hum.. j'ai demandé à Harry de m'accompagner, je voulais lui mnotrer quelque chose... je suis vraiment désolé si vous vous êtes... inquiétés. Ce n'est pas sa faute, s'il-vous-plaît ne le punissez pas! Il ne voulait pas au début, mais a finit par accepter car j'insistais. Mentit Rémus au plus grand étonnement de Harry

_ Hum... d'accord, mais à l'avenir je vous prierais de nous le demander d'abord et de le laisser finir sa tâche!

_ Oui, ça ne se reproduira plus. Assura Rémus, mais j'aimerais dire au revoir à Harry...

_ D'accord, vous avez 2 minutes! Grogna l'oncle Vernon

Il partit rejoindre Pétunia et Harry remercia Rémus:

_ Merci de m'avoir défendu...

_ De rien... mais on va devoir se dire au revoir!

_ Je vous reverrai?

_ Non, du moins pas maintenant, mais quand tu seras plus grand, je suis pur que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau...

Harry afficha une moue déçue, mais acquisea néanmoins. Rémus lui dit:

_ Bon, eh bien, au revoir Harry, j'ai été ravi de te voir!

_ Moi aussi.

Rémus sourit faiblement et quand Harry se retourna il prit sa baguette et lança à regrets:

_ Oubliettes!

Le sort atteignit Harry, qui soudain, ne se souvint de rien mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait mieux, comme si on lui avait parlé un peu, rassuré.. pourtant il n'en avait aucun souvenir, cependant il avait compris sans savoir comment, que les Dursleys mentaient sur un point. S'il venait à disparaître, sa disparition affecterait le monde...

Rémus, lui sourit tristement et murmura:

_ Je suis désolé...

Pus il s'en alla.


End file.
